Don't Matter
by Dreams Shape the World
Summary: Sole OneShot. Takes place after train station incident.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of **_**One Life to Live**_**, its characters, or this song.**

**Song is **_**Don't Matter **_**by Akon and does not include all of the lyrics because then it would be too long LOL.

* * *

**

"Starr!" I called.

"Cole!" she called back as her dad, Todd Manning, dragged her away.

My mom, Marty Saybrooke, started talking, something about how much I had scared her and how she'd be sending me to military school anyway, but I didn't pay any attention. All I could think about was how my brilliant plan had gone down the drain. I felt a little like Romeo in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Starr and I had decided to run away until our parents had seen the light about us being together, but Todd had sopped us and choked me while he was at it. He would've kept doing it 'til I was blue in the face too, if detective John McBain hadn't shown up.

Disheartened, I sat down on a bus bench and took out my I-Pod Shuffle. I'd saved up for it forever, and finally got it. A song started playing, one that I recognized as being on a mixed CD Starr had made me.

_Oh _

_Ohoohwooe_

_Oooh_

_Ooohhwooe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin' _

_Things between us don't get better_

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

By this time, the lyrics had started sounding strangely familiar, like they somehow applied to my life.

_Got every right to wanna leave _

_Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially toward you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

An image of Britney popped into my head.

_And they watchin' everything I been doin' _

_Just to hurt you_

Why did I keep thinking of Britney?

_Most of it just ain't you_

_Ain't true_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

I could feel a broad smile flash across my face as Britney was replaced by an image of Starr and I kissing at Llantano Mountain.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Ooooh_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause I got you…_

I turned my I-Pod off and pondered why the lyrics were getting to me so much. It suddenly dawned on me that they matched my love life perfectly. No one wanted Starr and I together, either. But the song said the people would fight for the right to love each other…

"Mom, I'm sorry, but you can't control me," I blurted out.

She looked at me, startled. "What?"

"You can't control me. I love Starr, and no one can stop us from being together."

She sighed. "Honey, it's just a crush. You'll get over it."

"No mom, I won't. I'm going after her."

"Cole--" she started in a stern voice.

"I'm not going to change my mind, mom. You're either with me, or against me," I said. I couldn't take it anymore and started running.

* * *

Starr opened the door. "Cole, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going to lose you," I answered.

"But, my dad, he'll kill you…"

"Let him," I answered, taking her hands and kissing her in the open doorway.

"COLE! You stay away from Starr!" Todd said, coming to choke me again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I won't. 'Cause we gon' fight/ Believe we gon' fight/ Oh we gon' fight/ Fight for our right to love yeah," I told him. I grabbed Starr and started to kiss her again. Todd just stared at us, flabbergasted.

* * *

**I'm done. I hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks :)**

**Luv,**

**April Dawn**


End file.
